


The Cliched Best Friend Story

by padfootsotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: Blaise is best friend to (Y/N) and Draco. He’s also the best friend who sees everything between the two. He’s made it his sole mission to make sure that (Y/N) and Draco end up together.





	The Cliched Best Friend Story

_‘Maybe it was just how they acted around each other. Like their souls knew each other from years ago. They clicked. They were best friends. They belonged to each other.’_

* * *

 

Blaise walked into the common room and was met with a familiar sight, “Well don’t you two look awfully cozy.” (Y/N) and Draco looked up from the couch and directed their gazes to Blaise and then to their intertwined legs. (Y/N) went back to reading her textbook while Draco gave Blaise a withering glare.

Blaise smiled at his best friends and sat down opposite of the couch they were sitting on, “Did you hear that Potter back talked to Snape again?” He received a semi-interested noise from (Y/N), however she never removed her focus from the book. Draco, once again ignored his friend, more interested in playing with (Y/N)’s hair and reading his newspaper.

 

Blaise leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. He watched in enjoyment as Draco leaned back more on the couch, now slouching however his legs and arms still managing to touch (Y/N)’s. She leaned back into the new position, this now allowed her to see his newspaper as well. This was one of Blaise’s pastimes, observing people especially (Y//N) and Draco. No matter what they said or denied, he truly believed that his two best friends were together. No one can stand Draco for that long, even if they were best friends since they were born. Everyone agreed that they’re somehow together, everyone in Hogwarts has the unofficial bet: ‘When Will (Y/N) and Draco finally admit that they love each other?’. Even Trelawney said that (Y/N) and Draco were highly compatible because their zodiac signs complimented each other which earned eyerolls from the two.

She brought out the best in Draco -the caring and protective side that no one hardly sees, but whenever she’s around or whenever (Y/N) is threatened, Draco will not back down until he hexes them to death, or get his father to liquify the said person’s accounts. He brought out the best in her too. She wasn’t the nicest Slytherin, but she was the most charming one in their house, making even the most hostile Gryffindor wouldn’t be able to deny her a favour if she asked.

 

Blaise was brought out of his musing when (Y/N) exclaimed in her seat, causing a very much startled Draco to look at her and drop the newspaper. “Is everything okay?”

(Y/N) nodded eagerly, she jumped up from the couch and ran to grab a quill and a piece of parchment, she mumbled to herself for a couple of minutes while scribbling hurriedly. “(Y/N)?” Draco said to her when she finally stopped writing.

She looked at him with a bright smile, one that he couldn’t help but copy, “Sorry. It’s just for the research that my father wants me to do. I found the article that can help it.”

Draco nodded, “I still don’t get why you’re doing this. Your father owns the law firm.”

(Y/N) arched her right brow and looked at Draco, “How many times do I have to tell you that I want to get accepted through my own volition, not because of my surname?”

“Is that supposed to be a dig at me,” Draco smirked and (Y/N) nodded. “That hurts,” he placed a hand on his heart and frowned.

“Shut it Malfoy,” she sat down next to him and looked at the newspaper. “Four across is wrong,” she spoke. Frowning, she looked at the words and the clues, “Got it.”

“It’s not wrong,” Draco bit back, then looked at the paper and frowned. He discreetly waved his wand and (Y/N) caught the action which caused her to laugh. “Don’t tell me what it is.”

They sat there for a good minute, all the while Blaise looking on, a small smile on his face. He watched as (Y/N) scooted closer to Draco, “I have a secret to tell you.”

Draco looked away from the paper, “What is it?”

(Y/N) looked at Blaise and winked, leaned in and whispered something in Draco’s ear. “(Y/N)! I told you not to tell me!”

She fell back into the couch laughing with her eyes closed. (Y/N) opened them again and saw that Draco was pouting, she wrapped her arms around her best friend. “I’m sorry.” She pulled him tighter, then once their faces were a hairsbreadth apart, a grin broke out of her face, “Not!” (Y/N) pushed Draco back into the couch and took off running.

“(Y/N)!”

Blaise watched as his two best friends tried ran around the common room, eventually exiting out of it and continuing their childish activity outside. Right then, sitting on the green leather couch, Blaise promised to himself that he would do anything to make sure that those two ended up together.

* * *

 

Conversations rang across the Great Hall, scrapes of knives against toast were also heard. Blaise walked into the hall, a plan in his mind. Last night, he asked Theo what he thought of the plan, all he received was an eye roll, then two minutes later a snore. He took it as an approval. Walking towards his table with confidence he watched as (Y/N) and Draco had their conversation as they sat around their group of friends. Even from the door he could see that their conversation only revolve around them.

“Draco,” he greeted as he sat down, then turned to (Y/N) and did the same. “I need a favour.”

Draco removed his focus from (Y/N) and looked at Blaise, “What is it?”

“There’s this girl that mother’s trying to set me up with and she’s travelled all the way from Italy to have a date with me.”

“I thought you were dating Ginny?” (Y/N) asked, gesturing her head towards the Gryffindor girl.

“I am. Mother won’t believe me that I’m dating a Weasley. So what do you say mate?” Blaise knew that jealousy was the cure to unspoken love. Just a drop will ensure that those two will proclaim their feelings to each other. Unless they were too stubborn too. Blaise hadn’t thought of that, he forgot how prideful the pair of snakes were.

Draco looked at (Y/N) who merely shrugged, “I can’t.”

“Why?”

“I don’t think my girlfriend will appreciate me going on a date with another woman.”

GIRLFRIEND? “Girlfriend?’ Blaise squeaked out. Draco had a girlfriend? A girlfriend. A girl who willingly wants to spend time with Malfoy?

Draco looked at his friend as if Blaise was the dumbest being alive, “Yeah,” he slowly nodded then gestured to (Y/N). “My girlfriend.”

Blaise turned to (Y/N) who had a slight blush and a smile on her face. “Whe..How…Whaaa?”

“Blaise, for the love of god you come from one of the most prestigious families in the world and you can’t even formulate a basic sentence?” (Y/N) remarked and she was rewarded with a low chuckle from Draco.

“But you said that you guys weren’t dating.”

“We said that two years ago,” (Y/N) looked at Blaise. “Are you well? Do you need to go see Madam Pomfrey?”

“When did this happen?”

“A year and a half ago,” Draco answered.

“How?”

(Y/N) scrunched up her nose, not wanting to tell the story. It wasn’t embarrassing or anything but she knew if she told Blaise, then Blaise would tell Ginny, then Ginny would tell Ron then so on. Just as she was about to open her mouth, the bell rang. She gathered up her belongings, “Sorry must run off. Potions. Snape.” Draco soon followed and nodded his head towards his befuddled friend.

Blaise sat there for a good five minutes trying to figure just how he managed to miss the fact that his two best friends were dating for almost two years. Granted that they were both the most private people that Blaise ever knew and that (Y/N) hardly ever let anyone know anything about her. It took him 13 years to finally know her middle name and that was only because he broke into her father’s office and looked through documents.

“Mr. Zabini, I do hope that you plan on going to your classes and not catching flies all day with your mouth,” Dumbledore’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. He nodded and gave his thanks to the headmaster. As he walked to Potions, he still wondered how he missed the fact that his best friends were dating under his nose. Then a memory came to him.

It was around a year ago, he had detention with Flitwick on a Thursday and as he made his way after dinner he grumbled to himself. After his detention he made his way back to the dorm when he heard noises from one of the other classrooms. Quietly and sneakily as he could, Blaise walked up to the room and opened it slowly. He saw a familiar head, Dracos’ head specifically, and someone else’s. He couldn’t figure who it was.

If he stayed there for maybe another minute he would have figured out but he was rudely interrupted by Filch’s cat. The last thing he saw was brown hair and the last thing he heard was a breathy ‘Malfoy.’

Realisation came to him, “Bloody fuck. It was (Y/N) and Draco.” He blurted out not noticing that he was in Potions and opened the door. Eyes were on him, including (Y/N)’s and Draco’s.

“Mr. Zabini, detention with me this evening.” Snape bit out sharply. “Get to your seat.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. this is from my tumblr, follow it if you wish: oursisthefvry.tumblr.com


End file.
